how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Robin Sparkles
Robin Sparkles is teen-aged Robin Scherbatsky's alter ego which she used during her time as a Canadian pop star in the 1990's from a Canadian kids' show Space Teens with her best friend back then Jessica Glitter. Her two most well known songs were: Let's Go To The Mall and Sandcastles in the Sand. However, in February 1996, she hit her breaking point and, after obsessing over another Canadian celeb, Paul Shaffer, gave birth to the 90s grundge genre in Canada with her song P.S. I Love You. Show Outline The existence of Robin's alter ego, Robin Sparkles, was first revealed in Season two's , when Robin refused to go to an event at a mall and also refused to reveal why. Due to Robin showing shame at the mention of why she disliked malls, Barney thought that Robin had been involved in porn. Marshall suggests that she hates malls because she had once gotten married at a mall in Canada, when confronted about this she went along with it rather then reveal the truth. Still thinking Robin is involved in porn, Barney starts searching through Canadian porn which is successful when a person in Malaysia sends Barney the video he was looking for. He shows the video to the gang, which opens like porno but turned out to be the music video to her first song Let's Go To The Mall. Robin explains that when she was 16 years old she was a Canadian pop star, and that for a year she had to visit malls across the country singing that song, Let's Go To The Mall. on Space Teens.]] It is further revealed in Season three's , that Robin released another song Sandcastles in the Sand under the title of Robin Sparkles but this song was not as successful as the first. The music video features Robin's ex-boyfriend Simon, Alan Thicke and . The gang also found out in Season six's , that Robin had appeared on Canadian kid's show called Space Teens as her alter ego with her best friend back then, Jessica Glitter. The two teenagers used math to solve galactic problems, thanks to Alan Thicke. Robin and Jessica used to sing The Beaver Song, a song about friendship, on the show. In Season eight's , it is discovered by the gang that Robin had obsessed over some guy when she was younger. Barney goes to Canada and tracks down the guys she has dated. After encountering Simon once again, he tells Barney of the Robin Sparkle's episode of Under The Tunes. Barney obtains the tape and the gang watch it. They discover Robin hit her breaking point in February 1996 and, in her obsession, released a new track called P.S. I Love You. It is later discovered, although the video says that Alan Thicke was a popular idea of with whom Robin was obsessed with, it is actually Paul Shaffer. Mentions *Let's Go To The Mall was Ted's ringtone in . *In , Marshall sings Let's Go To The Mall during karaoke. External links *Robin Sparkles at MySpace Category:Recurring Elements Category:Robin Sparkles